I'm Ready For You
by itscalledswaggerbitch
Summary: Daryl finally met his match: a soldier by the name of Mia Likens. Merle convinces her to join their group, much to Daryl dismay. He thinks she's another damsel in distress. Oh, he doesn't know how wrong he is...
1. Chapter 1

**Mia Likens will be played by the beautiful Mila Kunis!**

**hope you like and review!**

**Chapter 1: The beginning.**

_A young eleven year old Mia gritted her teeth as the icy wind blew into her face, biting at her skin. Nevertheless, she continue climbing the tall tree, the rough bark scraping into her palms. "C'mon Mia! You can do it!" Her father, a former liutenent of the russian army, barked at her from above. She glance wearily up down at the ground and then up at him again. Her shoulders ached from the eight pound backpack on her shoulder, her lips were numb. Her father always trained her everyday; from hunting down deers with a bow and arrow to climbing trees with heavy backpacks._

_"Let's go Mia!" her father called down at her, gesturing for her to continue._

_"father? I understand this might help me in the military, but will it help me outside of the military?" she questioned, squinting up at him. Staring at his strong built, his bushy beard, the honor that radiates off of him. Yes, he was tough; but that's the most she loves about him._

_"Yes Mia; it's a crazy world out there," his strong raspy voice said, "and I believe it's just getting crazier"_

_She rolled that sentence over her mind. At bootcamp, his voice still echoes in her mind._

_The sentence returns again as the zombie apocalypse hits._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to CrazyChickaLOL for liking my story! **

**Mia Likens will still be played by the talented Mila Kunis. And If you're wondering; No, she's not too young for Daryl. She is 29 in the story (same as in real life) and Daryl is 35, so only a 6 years diffrence. Mia background will be basically like Mila's, minus the acting part and a whole lot of other things. Sorry for my rambling and this will take place in the episode where Merle and Daryl are reunited and leave the group. I forgot what's the episode called, can someone please tell me? it would help! **

**Onward to the story!**

"See anything yet?" Merle question, puffing on his cigarette, scratching his beard with his only good hand.

"Nope" Daryl said gruffly, ruffling his hair and spitting on the ground. After ending things with Rick, him and Merle were wandering around the woods; trying to find the cabin they found earlier. Haven't found anything yet besides a couple of walkers (which he swiftly killed) and squirrels (which he swiftly caught)

Daryl sighed and look up at the sky; it was fading to a light pink, signaling it was almost twilight. And scattered among the sky was gray clouds, foretelling some rain. They needed to find some shelter soon. Night and rain don't do shit to the Dixon brothers. But combined on the other hand...it just basically handing them to the walkers.

_Wouldn't be worrying about shelter if Rick would stop being such an asshole and let Merle come back with them _Daryl thought bitterly. Blame Merle? HE'S the one who should be blame! He _left_ him for the walkers. Ok; yes, Merle is the biggest son of a bitch you can come across, but who ain't? Doesn't matter; they were all son of a bitches. Well, not particuarly Carol. Yes, he think she is pretty, but he doesn't like her like that. She seemed to reek of damsel in distress.

_They all seemed to reek of damsel in distress _he thought tiredly, rubbing his face. All the tough girls just got eaten or killed in this damn apocalypse.

A twig snapped in front of him and he froze.

He glared at the bush a couple of feets in front of him and raised his arrow; ready to crack some poxy bastards skulls open. He looked over his shoulder at Merle and nodded his head; signaling there was something in front of him. Merle just nodded, knowing that Daryl can handle it. Daryl hold his breath, easing forward a bit, waiting for it to stumble in front of him. After a couple minutes of tense silence, he heard the crunching of leaves; signaling footsteps.

But not _towards_ them, _away _from them.

A human.

"Hey!" Daryl yelled, "_Hey!"_ sick of all the bullshit that's been going on, he ran after the person. "HEY!" he yelled again, seeing a figure dart in front of him, he was catching up. The leaves bit into his face, stinging his eyes. But he ignored it. Wasen't gonna let a couple of leaves from catching the person who was pulling his leg. "HEY!" he shouted again.

The crunching of feet stopped, the only sound was his footsteps and his harsh panting. He skitted to a stop and glanced around in frustration. _Damn it! Where the hell he go?_

He got his answer; he frozed as he heard a soft _click_ and the cold skin of a gun barrel pressed into the back of his skull. He cussed under his breath.

"Drop...your weapon" a low voice said from behind him. He hesitated and the person pressed his gun harder against his skull, growling, "Now!"

Cussing, he relucantly dropped his weapon on the ground, grinding his teeth together.

"Turn around!" the person snapped. Daryl obliged; slowly turning around and glaring down at the person. He was about 4 or 5 inches shorter than Daryl, his green eyes flashing against a black blavaclava he was wearing. He was wearing a large green coat over a white wifebeater, army styled pants tucked neatly into combat boots. _A military brat_ Daryl thought amused. He knew he could easily swiped the guy's gun down and punch him in the nose. But it wasn't nessarily. Merle snucked up from behind and raising his pistol, brought it squarely on the strangers neck. He groaned in pain and slumped on the ground, his head rolled back and his eyes fluttered close; knocked out.

"Fucker didn't even see me coming" Merle snorted, glaring down at the slumped figure.

**Hope you enjoy! and ooh, I wonder who the person was? Your gonna find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys are having a awesome spring break! Enjoy the story!**

**thanks to cato-lover28, lovelivebelieve, xjavierax, Demi187, Lilly72, crazychicalol, dramaticgeek, fanoffanfiction2012, and wedon'tkilltheliving for loving my story.**

**Enjoy.**

"Yer got to hand it to him through; he's quick" Merle continued, grinning down at the collapse body, "But not quick enough"

Daryl grunted as a response, squatting down next to collapse man, scratching at his chin. _Stupid dumbass, didn't know not to go running around in the woods by yourself. Brings another question to my mind; why the hell he was running around in the forest by himself? Shouldn't he be at a military base or some shit like that?_ Daryl eyed the medals that were hanging off his green coat. Yep, definitely from the military.

"and look! he's got a full backpack!" Merle whistled, pointing at the dropped backpack that was discarded.

"Merle, we ain't gonna rob him!" Daryl growled. Merle frowned at his younger brother

"why not? he's passed out anyways!" Merle tried to argue. Daryl just shook his head and turned back towards the person. _although the fucker probably deserves it, we ain't gonna rob him. And why the hell is he wearing that stupid balaclava?_ In annoyance, Daryl reached forward and ripped off the mask.

Both of them stiffen.

a _woman_ laid in front of him, her long brown hair tangled around her face, which was smudged with dirt. But even through her face was smeared with grime, it doesn't change the fact that she is pretty. Beautiful even.

Merle let out a long wolf-whistle, but otherwise, stayed silent.

Daryl didn't care if she was beautiful. All he cared about that a woman, _a dang woman,_ sneaked up on him. Him, _Daryl Dixon._ What are the odds of that?

"Well, we best be going then," Merle grunted, puffing on his cigarette as he shoulder past Daryl.

"What? you want us to leave her here? passed out and with Walkers roaming around?" Daryl stated, crinkling his eyebrows together. Merle just raised his eyebrows at Daryl and snorted softly, "Well...lookie who's gone soft..."

Rolling his eyes, Daryl just turned back to the girl and wrapped his arms under her neck and under her knees, hoisting her up. He was surprised of how light she was. _Damn, she's just a slip of an ol' thing, ain't she?_

"Fine, we can take her with us," Merle grunted, "but she ain't gonna be so happy to find out we knocked her out...probably have to tie her up..." Daryl nodded and trudged after Merle, ignoring the fact of how soft the girls skin was against his.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this Fic! There's gonna be more along the way.**

**So Basically, this will be based all on season 3 and the start of season 4 (which hopefully will come out soon) **

**leave a review or PM me saying anything you like about this story; about how much you hate it, love it, want me to change a couple of things etc. And sorry about all the grammar mistakes**

**love, Robin.**


End file.
